The Quest
by aero.script
Summary: Absolute power is said to corrupt absolutely, but what if the bearer of such power desires nothing but the thrill of the game? When the world needed him the most, he was gone. Gone to save the Universe from its creators. [The story doesn't follow the Cannon] [OCs are featured] [Genre and Rating is prone to change]


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

 **Dear Readers,**

 **This would be my 1st attempt at writing an adventure Saga. So please provide me with constructive criticisms. There would be many errors or even plot-holes, just point them out to me.**

 **This is a rather ambitiouos project and hopefully, you'd enjoy every release.**

 **That's all for now.  
Please leave a comment on your thoughts.**

 **\- Aero**

 **...o0o…  
Chapter 01  
** _ **Raven's Call  
**_ **….**

Inaudible voices and whispers were the only sounds besides the click of his metallic heels on the hard floor as he made his way to the Hall of the Conquerors. The court has been summoned by the High-Queen, an event that was considered a universal Trump-card.

As he entered the hall, the whispers stopped. He could feel that he was the center of everyone's attention.

"Boros, if you may…" One of the Lords called out.

Boros picked pace towards the artifact that lay at the center of the hall.

"Lord Boros", He stated as he placed his hand on the artifact.  
The Artifact glowed and a low, deep rumbling sound resonated through the hall. A throne materialized right behind the Invader.

Boros slumped onto the throne, and gazed around. All the Conqueror Lords from the local Supercluster have been summoned. They numbered to a total of ten.

'I could take them all out in a battle', thought Boros. The Conqueror Lords were at the very top of the food-chain, the apex predators. Much like himself.

He frowned, 'Okay maybe not' 

"The Court has been summoned", boomed a voice breaking Boros out of his thoughts. "All hail the High Queen Uvulia"

A brilliant white light illuminated the hall, as a figure emerged from it. All the individuals present stood (or levitated) as the figure focused to view.

The figure was tall, and thin. It wore a traditional armor with no helmet. Beneath the Unobtainium armor-plates, one could make out the presence of a velvet colored robe.  
The figure looked humanoid and carried a staff that was nearly as tall as itself. Boros sensed that the figure possessed near infinite Energy.

'The High Queen'

A cold chill ran down his spine. She was just as the rumors described, a nigh-omnipotent being with beauty to match.

"My Lords..", her voice was sharp but deceptively musical.

"Our Queen!", Called out all the Lords in unison.

The Queen gestured, and the court took their seats.  
A large throne formed by the Queen, who proceeded to sit. Her smile was short lived. She had news to tell.

"It has come to my attention of the presence of an Alpha-level being", The Queen announced, much to the disbelief of her subjects.

'An alpha!' though Boros with shock. 'A being with infinite energy, no way'

The silence enveloped the Hall.

"Yo-Your majesty", staggered a Lord. "An Alpha?"

"Yes", The Queen smiled, "An individual with no limit to his power"

"My Queen" Began Boros, "What do we know about this individual"  
The Lords nodded in agreement and turned towards the Queen.

"Well", she nodded at a subordinate. A holographic image of a Human male appeared before each of the Lords.  
"This is the Alpha", the Queen pointed out.

'This is unbelievable' thought Boros as he studied the figure.

Silence enveloped the Hall once more.  
The Queen gazed at the court with an amused smile, she had never seen the Lords so awed.

"My Queen.." Began a Lord. "Now, that we know he exists, what do we do?"

"That is why I have summoned you all", The Queen's smile grew wider.  
"I have two missions, both of which have the potential to be extremely difficult."

The Lords listened eagerly.

"Lord Boros!", The Queen called out. Boros felt his blood turning cold at her piercing gaze. "The Leader of the Dark matter Thieves, you have unparalleled regenerative abilities and ascending power levels"

"Indeed, My Queen", He croaked

"You are to annihilate the native planet of the Alpha", she commanded.

Garou couldn't believe what he just heard. 'Did I hear her right?'  
"With all due respect, your Highness", Pitched Lord Garth. "He will fail against the Alpha, I mean we all will."

"I understand your concerns Lord Garth", replied Uvulia. "That is where you and Lord Helios come into play."

"I'm sorry, your highness. But I don't understand", Lord Helios stated.

"You are to infiltrate the planet and find the Alpha, then you ought to gain his trust and bring him to Me.", The Queen stated.

Boros stifled a chuckle. 'They are dead meat'  
Both Garth and Helios looked worried. "This is suicide"

"That is why I'm sending both of you, should anything go wrong, you two can handle it", Smiled the Queen.

"After the successful extraction of Alpha, Lord Boros is to commence his operation on the planet.", told the Queen. "If any of the natives remain alive, our enemies would be able to clone the Being."  
"A necessary wrong to avoid a larger Evil"

"Lord Hera and Lord Psio would patrol the Milky-way galaxy and ensure that it is….pest-free", commanded The Queen.

Hera and Psio nodded knowingly.

"Now, I understand that you may have countless questions. But we are battling with time", The Queen turned serious once more.

"Our Enemies might be ahead of us, therefore it is vital that we start now."

The Lords observed her words as divine. The news hadn't quite sunk in yet. The Queen however did not wish to wait.

"So my Dear Sentinels, Ignite your drives"

 **How did it unfold?  
Was the story consistent or too fast?**

 **p.s. Sentinels is a name of the subjects of Queen Uvulia.**


End file.
